This relates to Advanced Driver Assistance Systems (ADAS) and to calibrating a camera facing the front of a vehicle while the vehicle is moving on the road.
Since performance of many different safety features, such as forward collision warning (FCW) and lane departure warning (LDW), depend on correctness of camera parameters, camera calibration is very important for Advanced Driver Assistance Systems (ADAS). While intrinsic camera parameters can be known for camera specifications, extrinsic parameters have to be measured during ADAS system installation. There are many calibration algorithms but most of them are not done in real-time and they require special calibration patterns and complex actions from the user that are not always possible.